Strange Things Happen!
by MyNameMeansFlower
Summary: Three ordinary girls lives entwined together in a strange way. All forced to fight crime, attend school, maintain new found friendships, push through tragedies and struggle through relationships. BlossomXBrick, BubblesXBoomer, ButtercupXButch. please no hate, first story.
1. Momoko's Morning!

**Alright, just so everyone knows, i do not own the characters, the only thing i own is the idea and the personalities.**

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Momoko's morning**

I slowly wake just as a sliver of light creeps through the blinds of my window. Sitting up I pull my hair over my shoulder and slip my legs out of bed. After putting on my pink dressing robe and my slippers and hurry down the stairs for breakfast. I run into the kitchen franticly searching for my favourite cereal, I run to the fridge, grab the milk and slam the door shut.

"We are out of Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets Momoko" yelled Kuriko as she races up the stairs, "I had the last bowl".

Annoyed at her I decided I would get her later. I sat at the table thinking what I could have to eat when suddenly and idea pops into me head, 'sugar and cinnamon toast'!

scoffing down the toast as fast as I can while running back into my room remembering I still have to write in my diary. I walk to my desk and pull out a pink book that says 'DO NOT TOUCH. Property of Momoko!' on the front cover, I grab a pen and start to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Monday and the first day of year nine. I'm ready for school and any other adventures that I may encounter today. I hope I make some new friends._

As I'm writing I quickly glance over at my clock and see I have 15 minutes to get ready. I quickly go to my closet and put on a short pink sundress and light pink leggings with light pink flats. I quickly put my hair up in my favourite red ribbon, race down stairs and into the kitchen. I grab my lunch and put it into my bag and run as fast as I can out the door.

* * *

I sprint around the corner and just as I reach the peak of my speed I crash into someone. "HEY, watch where you're going..." says a tall dark haired boy.

I glance up at him "Sorry I was going to be late for school, my name is Momoko" I mutter getting up from the ground.

"N-no I'm sorry, I-I'm Mitch" he says nervously.

I stand up "Sorry it was nice to meet you Mitch but I'm really going to be late, goodbye" I yell behind me quickly taking off again.

* * *

Just as I take my seat in the class the bell rang for school to start. I think to myself 'Thank god I made it, if I was late there goes my 4 year straight attendance record'. I take a quick look around and see a few girls that look nice enough.

One of them starts to walk over to me, "Hi I'm Miyako, you must be Momoko right?" she says smiling a big smile at me.

"Yes that's me it is very nice to meet you Miyako" I say smiling back at her. Miyako looks at me and smiles and walks back to her seat just as the teacher walks in.

"Good morning class I'm your homeroom teacher, Miss Keane. Would you all please take out your math books, it's time for class to start" the young teacher states. Most of the class groan, but I don't see what they were going on about, I quite liked math.

Taking out my math book and start on the work Miss Keane had set knowing full well that in a few minutes I would have to go up and ask for more. I have a quick glance around the room just to see who would make good friends. I see Miyako stop doing her work and look back at me with her amazing smile and then I see the girl sitting next to her look at me and gave me a half smile. I think her name is Kaoru.

All of a sudden Miss Keane yells, "GIRLS, STOP LOOKING AROUND AND DO YOUR WORK!".

"Yes Miss Keane" we all reply in unison. I noticed we all put our heads down at the same time to do out work.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, they will get longer... i hope. :D**

**Please review!**


	2. Miyako's Morning!

**Alright just so people know i do not own the characters, i only own the idea and the personalities.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Miyako's morning**

I wake up to the sound of birds singing a lovely melody outside my window. I get up and put on my white long sleeve shirt, light blue tie as well as a dark blue skirt and black flats. I skip out of my room into the kitchen and start to make pancakes whistling a tune as I grab my ingredients. After I make the pancakes I place them on a plate and decorate them with all sorts of berries and take them to Grandma.

I walk into the room carrying the pancakes and I see Grandma's face light up. This always makes my day seem so much better.

"Miyako my dear you didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me" she says happily.

"Sure I did Grand-mamma. It's a thank you for all the things you have done for me over the past few years, and I'm going to make it a tradition, its going to happen every Friday" I say smiling my biggest smile at her.

"Miyako you really don't have to thank me and these pancakes are absolutely divine" she said looking at me thankfully.

"Thank you grandma and I'm going to go make sure I have everything ready for school today as it's the first day of year nine after all" I smile and walk out of the room.

I walk into the kitchen and search every cupboard for snacks to take to school. As I'm searching I think to myself 'I really have to go food shopping tonight'.

I place the food I gathered on the table to see what I had. An apple, some raspberries, a chocolate bar and a sandwich. I go to my room and do my hair. I take out my curling balls and place them on my dressing table and straighten my outfit till I look just perfect. I walk into Grandma's room one last time before I go to school.

"Goodbye grandma I will see you when I get back to night'"I say waving goodbye.

"Goodbye Miyako I will be waiting" she yelled as I go to walk out the front door.

* * *

I check my phone to see what the time was and it was only 8:30 and school doesn't start till 9 o'clock. I think to myself 'I might go to the clothes shop before school, I still have half an hour'.

I turn the corner to enter the shop and I see the cutest kitten sitting all by its self so I give it the biggest pat and scratch. All of a sudden a little girl picks the kitten up.

"Thank you so, so much for finding my kitten" says the little girl with the biggest smile on her face, and before I can say anything she was gone.

I turn back and walk into the shop. There are so many pretty dresses and skirts, after walking around for a few minutes I see a skirt that I like, so I take it to the counter and pay for it. I check my phone and I still have a few minutes to get to school.

* * *

once I get to the school I go straight to class and take my seat. Right before the bell goes a really pretty girl walking in, I remember the girls talking about her last year I think they said her name is Momoko. I walk over to her before Miss Keane comes.

"Hi I'm Miyako, you must be Momoko right?" I say happily smiling at her.

"Yes that's me it's very nice to meet you Miyako" she says politely smiling back. I just smile and walk back to my seat just as Miss Keane comes in.

"Good morning class I'm your homeroom teacher, Miss Keane. Would you all please take out your math books, it's time for class to start' she states with a very sing song voice.

Most of the class groan, even I let out a small groan but I take out my book none the less. I can't help but feel like in being watched I quickly glance around the room to see Momoko had stop doing her work and was looking back at me, I just smiled happily. The girl next to me also stopped and looked and Momoko and I, giving us both a half smile.

All of a sudden Miss Keane yells.

"GIRLS, STOP LOOKING AROUND AND DO YOUR WORK!".

"Yes Miss Keane" we all reply in unison.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Again chapters will hopefully get longer.**

**please review! :D**


	3. Kaoru's Morning!

******Alright, just so everyone knows, i do not own the characters, the only thing i own is the idea and the personalities.**

******Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Kaoru's Morning**

I wake up with Dai and Shou's work out music blasting. I storm into the training room and turn the music down.

"Hey, what happened to waking me up for the morning training?" I ask trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

"Go and... talk to mum... about that... and turn... our music... back up!" they reply in unison between huffs of outgoing air.

"Yeah whatever" I say as I storm back out of the training room without turning their music back up.

I walk into mum's room and see her sitting on the bed.

"Mum, why did you tell everybody not to wake me up for the morning training?" I ask starting to become suspicious.

"Kaoru, you need to start acting more lady like. I am cancelling all morning trainings for you" she says not moving her eyes from the ground.

"WHAT! Mum you can't do this to me! I live for trainings and sport!" I say trying to hold back tears.

"Kaoru, please don't make this harder than it already has to be and besides its only morning trainings" she says still not looking at me.

I walk out the room without a sound, before I break into tears. I decide it would be best to obey mum's instructions but I would have to talk to her tonight about the whole acting more lady like.

I quickly run back into mum's room "Mum can I at least train this morning considering I won't be able to anymore?" I ask hopefully.

"I guess it would be ok Kaoru, just for today and on weekends but not on school days from now on. We will talk more about it tonight, ok?" she says looking up at me happily.

* * *

I run out of Mum's room and into the training room. Just as I enter the room both Dai and Shou turn and look at me, I feel the anger from earlier this morning bubble inside of me. I turn straight to the punching bag and punch till all my anger had drained out of my system.

After I finish training I quickly go have a shower. When I walk into my room my clothes are already on my bed. I put on the light green t-shirt and green army shorts with my dark green hat and black converses. I grab my skateboard and run into the kitchen where my lunch was sitting of the table. I say goodbye to my mum and my brothers and skate out the door.

I am skating fast trying to build up momentum to do a kick flip – Ollie. Just as I'm about to do the trick someone calls out my name 'KAORU!'. It scared the living daylights out of me. I lost concentration and stacked it head over heels. I looked up and nobody was there so I just decide to act like nothing happened and continue skating to school.

I got a few blocks away from were I fell and decided to try the trick again, just as I'm about to do it I hit a rock but manage to keep my balance.

just and I turn the last block before the school turn off, someone steps out in front of me. I look up with pure horror on my face just before impacted.

I just stayed lying on the ground, not daring to move due to the agenizing pain. I roll over and pick up my skate board looking around for the person I hit, but no one was there.

When I get to school I put my bag in my locker and go straight to the nurse to get bandaged up.

I walk into class as silently as I did last year. I just didn't want to be seen by anyone. All of a sudden a girl walks up to me.

"Hi I'm Miyako may I sit next to you?" She asks me smiling happily.

"Sure" I say just as the first bell bell rings. I see Miyako walk over to another girl, she looks really nice I might talk to her later. Just as Miyako walks back over to me Miss Keane walks in.

"Good morning class I'm your homeroom teacher, Miss Keane. Would you all please take out your math books, it's time for class to start" she say looking around the class.

The class groan, including me. It takes me a few minutes to recover sanity but I take out my book and slowly work. I see Miyako stop working a turn back to that other girl. They both look at me and I give both a half smile.

All of a sudden Miss Keane yells.

"GIRLS, STOP LOOKING AROUND AND DO YOUR WORK!".

"Yes Miss Keane" we all reply in unison.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. next chapter will hopefully be longer! :D**

**please review!**


End file.
